The present disclosure relates to enriching video content in general, and to enriching video content using external objects, in particular.
Modern technology enables serving video content to clients over a computerized network, such as the Internet. Additional objects may be introduced to the video in order to improve user experience, value to video owners, such as by serving commercial advertisements, and the like.
PCT Publication number WO2009/101623 titled “INSERTING INTERACTIVE OBJECTS INTO VIDEO CONTENT”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses dynamic matching of objects to a video, to increase utility of the inserted object.
PCT Publication number WO2009/101624 titled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MANIPULATING AN OBJECT INSERTED TO VIDEO CONTENT”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses dynamic insertion of objects to a video.
Other methods, systems and products to match objects to videos and insert the objects to a video also include static matching, static insertion, utilization of predetermined applications such as object-specific video players, and the like.